


Remedy

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Smut, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:Anderson is a beta with a rare condition: he sometimes goes into heat and rut simultaneously. Wolf is an experienced alpha who doesn't like to get involved in office politics or relationships, but he makes an exception.





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthvsreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/gifts).



When Anderson doesn’t show up for work one day, with no word of warning, Wolf knows something is wrong. CNN employed consummate professionals, and everyone who had ever had an unplanned-for emergency always called ahead. Anderson hadn’t done even that. It had to be serious.

After making a few phone calls to his producers, Wolf is packing up his briefcase and heading out. He tries Anderson’s phone a few times—at red lights only; he’s not a monster—and nothing. Until finally, during the fourth call…

“Wolf?”

“Anderson, I’m on my way over. Is everything okay?”

“I—I’m fine.”

He was lying. He sounded out of breath and that worried him greatly. Anderson had tried to hide the hitch in his voice, but it had been there. 

“I’m almost to your house. Can you let me in?”

“Well, alright then,” he says.

There’s no giggle, no joke about him being overprotective. There was only resignation.

“I’ll be there soon. Sit tight.”

“Okay.”

He hangs up and presses the gas a little closer to the floor. Almost there.

* * *

Anderson opens the in his tee shirt and boxers. Sweat made his clothes stick to his skin. He was shivering, and his cheeks were red. His usually perfectly styled hair was limp, and his eyes were shiny with fever. It was worse than he had thought.

“Hey, Wolf.”

Wolf steps in and closes the door behind him. Anderson braves a smile, but Wolf can see what the problem is right away. Well, he can _smell_ what was wrong right away.

“You’re in heat,” Wolf says.

Anderson tries for a half-smile. 

“Well, you’re half right.”

Wolf scents the air again. It didn't smell like anything he was familiar with. Then it hits him.

“You’re having a mixed episode.”

Anderson nods.

“Mmhmm. So you won’t mind if I go lie down again, will you?”

“Anderson, this is serious. You shouldn’t be out of bed at all.”

Wolf follows him down the hallway back to his bedroom.

“If you didn’t want me out of bed, then you should have just asked,” he jokes.

Wolf is about to chastise him for making light of the situation when he enters Anderson’s bedroom. _Clearly_ he had been trying to manage things on his own if the toys strewn across his bed were any indication.

“Anderson?”

“Look, I know you don’t approve of candidness about one’s sexual exploits, but I don’t think I can go another minute without putting one of those things inside me.”

Wolf knows that’s his chance to back out, but he didn’t come all this way to _not_ help Anderson. Not when he could see the effects that a duel heat and rut where having on him.

“You do that, and I’m going to check and see how the rest of you is doing. You look dehydrated.”

Anderson smiles lopsidedly.

“I didn't know you care, Wolf. I thought you didn’t approve of office romances.”

Wolf shakes his head.

“Where do you keep your thermometer?”

“In the medicine cabinet in the master bath,” he says, pointing him in the right direction.

Wolf shrugs out of his jacket, unclips his cufflinks, pockets them, and rolls up his sleeves. He goes and grabs the thermometer, as well as a few Ibuprofen to take his temperature down. Overheating was a danger of a mixed episode, after all. He fills up the glass by the sink with cool water, too. He re-enters Anderson’s bedroom to a scene.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you’re not careful,” Wolf says.

“Nothing else is working. I—”

Anderson cuts himself off and bites his lower lip briefly before his mouth drops open. Wolf watches him sink the rest of the way down on the toy. Anderson moans. Wold approaches the bed.

“Let me take your temperature. Just lie back and hold still.”

“I’ll try.”

Anderson settles down against his pillows. He's hard and leaking clear fluid onto his abs. Wolf isn't heartless; he wants to help him. But first thing's first.

“Open up,” Wolf says.

“Fuck,” Anderson moans.

Wolf watches his stomach muscles clench.

“Come on,” Wolf insists. "Let me help you."

Anderson opens his mouth, and Wolf sticks the sensor under his tongue. He watches the digital numbers rapidly jump upwards before stopping at 101°.

“Here, take these.”

Anderson does that too, and he gulps the water down so fast that some of it spills down his chin and runs down his sweaty chest. He pulls the glass away, panting.

“Anderson, why didn’t you call for help?”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone with a heat. I had no idea it would turn into this.”

Wolf nods. He believed Anderson. Heats and ruts occurring simultaneously was almost unheard of.

“Let me stay and help until you’re back to normal.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“How long has it been like this?” Wolf asks.

“Three days?”

“Anderson, you could’ve passed out, and no one would’ve ever known. I was worried about you.”

Anderson licks his lips.

“Wolf?”

“Yes?”

“You can stay.”

* * *

“Anderson?”

Wolf sees his eyes moving under his lids, and he hates to wake him, but he doesn’t want Anderson to wake to an empty bed. That wouldn't be right.

“Anderson.”

Slowly, he wakes. His cheeks aren’t flushed cherry red anymore, and his skin doesn’t look as clammy or grey either. Anderson gives him a tired smile.

“How long was I asleep?”

He check his watch. Had he really been here that long?

“A few hours.”

“Oh. Are you leaving?”

Wolf nods. He crosses his leg over his knee and finishes tying his shoe. He stands.

“How do you feel?”

Anderson stretches his whole body out, and he lets out a low moan of contentment.

“Almost like myself again.”

“Good,” Wolf says.

He pulls his cuff links out of his pocket and refastens them before pulling on his jacket. Wolf re-approaches Anderson on the bed, and Anderson grins up at him like the cat who got the cream.

“Will you be alright for the rest of this? I won’t always be here, you know.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for coming over, and…doing that. Me.”

Wolf smiles indulgently and ruffles his hair. Anderson giggles.

“Take tomorrow off too, alright? Don’t forget to call if you need anything.”

“I won’t.”

With one last look back, Wolf closes Anderson’s bedroom door.

Perhaps it’s vain, but Wolf finds himself wondering what, exactly, they’d do without him.


End file.
